Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update wagering game content with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data.
In addition to the drive to provide a variety of different wagering games, improved technology and consumer demand has led to the development of a variety of different hardware platforms and system software for the hardware platforms. In typical systems, a wagering game is programmed such that it must run on a particular platform or system software. As a result, wagering games must be ported (e.g. translated) to run on different hardware or system software. The porting or translation of a wagering game to run on an alternative platform can be a very expensive undertaking, both in time and money.